


Behind The Scenes

by SunsetZero



Series: A Coincidence [2]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Kissing, M/M, Minor Kim “Roach” Kang-hui/Song “Fly” Yong-jun, Minor Park "Teddy" Jin-seong/Lee "Effort" Sang-ho, Surprise Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Woochan being a ball of sunshine and chaotic energy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsetZero/pseuds/SunsetZero
Summary: Moon Woochan may be a varsity athlete and a cutie pie, but even he is not free from the tropical disaster that is Park Jinseong. Being friends with both Park Jinseong and Lee Sangho meant screaming and dancing down the hallways at 4am and relaxing in the library all in the same day. The pair were quite different, as Park Jinseong could best be described as a social butterfly while Lee Sangho a studious introvert. However, once Moon Woochan accidentally discovers Jinseong’s intense crush on Sangho, he takes it upon himself and his friends to unite the two lovebirds, because obviously nothing will ever happen without the Jungle President himself!
Relationships: Kim "Canna" Chang-dong/Moon "Cuzz" Woo-chan, Kim "Roach" Kang-hui/Song "Fly" Yong-Jun, Lee "Effort" Sang-ho/Park "Teddy" Jin-seong
Series: A Coincidence [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849978
Comments: 11
Kudos: 11





	Behind The Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a side story to A Coincidence. I recommend reading A Coincidence before reading this. But this can be read on its own as well. (っ＾▿＾)۶🍸. Happy Reading!~◕‿↼

The score was thirteen to thirteen and just one more point would decide the series. The sky was gray and the ground was muddy. Woochan had mud all over his uniform from falling in the field. Panting and huffing for air, he tried to inhale as much oxygen his lungs would allow him to. Then, as soon as he collected himself, the referee had blown the whistle.

All of a sudden, the players that were playing midfield all rushed towards the ball. Through the chaos, Woochan’s team managed to come out on top. Suddenly, a midfielder passed the ball to him. Woochan ran and tried to shoot the ball into the goal post. However, he was blocked by the defenders and an opponent striker trying to steal the ball from him.

So, Woochan decided to put his faith into the ace and passed the ball to Jinseong. As soon as Woochan kicked the ball, he was surrounded by two strikers. Had he tried to shoot the ball, he would have been blocked by the defenders. Woochan turned his head towards Jinseong and prayed in his heart for the ace to score the goal

Then, Jinseong took aim and kicked straight at the goal. The goalie tried to run and block the shot. However, he was too late and all eyes watched as the ball struck the goalpost

The referee blew his whistle to signal the goal and the stands erupted in cheers. Woochan ran full speed and tackled Jinseong right in the chest. All the team’s players came together and hugged Jinseong in one big hug. The viewers were spilling onto the field and Woochan could see his coach running towards the group. At this moment in time, Woochan felt like he was the happiest person in the world. 

The squad eventually returned to the team benches. Woochan laid on the ground and huffed for air. Someone was hovering a water bottle over his head. Woochan gladly accepted the gift and was greeted by a smile from his boyfriend.

“Good job today, you were amazing,” Changdong said while handing a towel to Woochan. He was so proud of his boyfriend.

“Thanks. I haven’t played in a final in such a long time.” Woochan replied. He laid the towel over his face and just laid there breathing. 

Eventually, Woochan got up and was greeted by Changdong and his team members. Changdong was holding a bouquet of flowers while standing next to Sangho. Sangho was smiling and congratulated Woochan on his victory. His team members were all sitting and drinking from their bottles.

“Here, these are for you,” Changdong said while flashing a smile to Woochan. Woochan gave his cute smile and accepted the bouquet. It was an arrangement of sunflowers and daisies. The smell reminded him of a date he had with Chnagdong in a flower field. 

Changdong walked in front of Woochan and hugged him. Woochan tightened the embrace and just lost himself in the moment. He could hear the wolf whistles from his teammates but he just ignored everyone. 

Out of the corners of his eyes, he could see Jinseong looking at Sangho. However, he ignored them and just melted into Changdong’s arms.

Eventually, the hug was broken and Changdong looked at him with the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. Woochan sat next to Changdong and laid his head on his shoulder. Even with the height difference, Woochan still managed to get comfortable.

“Everyone played magnificently today. I couldn’t ask for anything else.” the coach said with tears in his eyes. 

The players were clapping and the coach brought out the trophy. All the team members lifted the trophy along with the coach. There were tears streaming down everyone’s faces. They had faced so many hardships in order to get to this moment. The tears slid down Woochan’s cheeks but he didn’t feel any sadness. 

Then a click was heard and everyone’s head darted to the direction the sound came from. But all they could see was Sangho on his phone. He showed the pictures he took to everyone and everybody was satisfied. 

Everyone started to gather their things and started to leave the field. But before they could leave, the coach made an announcement.

“How does everyone feel about going out to get some food? I’ll treat everyone.” 

Everyone let out cheers and they started to go back to the locker room. But before Woochan managed to enter the locker room with Changdong, he saw Sangho next to Jinseong. He walked a bit slower in order to eavesdrop on their conversation.

“Congratulations on your victory,” Sangho said to Jinseong.

“Ah, thank you very much,” Jinseong said while scratching the back of his head.

“I’m sorry that I didn’t prepare a bouquet for you. But I hope this will do. Sangho said as he reached for a sunflower. He extended his hand and offered the flower to Jinseong.

“Thank you, this is all I need.” Jinseong smiled as he received the flower. 

“I’m terribly sorry, I have to find my friend. I hope you can excuse me.” Sangho bowed before running off. Jinseong just started at the flower and continued walking towards the locker room.

“Hyung, you were amazing today,” Sangho said as he approached Woochan and Changdong.

“Thank you Sangho-ya. I’m happy that you came to cheer for the team.” Woochan replied. 

“These are for you hyung.” Sangho said as he gave Woochan a bouquet of flowers. It was an arrangement of roses and sunflowers. 

“I’m so lucky to have a friend like you Sangho-ya,” Woochan said. He was so grateful for the support he received from Changdong and Sangho.

“Do you have any plans after this?” Sangho asked.

“Yeah. Coach is planning on treating us to a meal after this.” 

“I see. I hope you have a good time.” 

“Do you have anything to do after this? I'm sure I can ask everyone if you can tag along.” Woochan questioned. He didn’t want Sangho to be alone while he celebrated his victory.

“That’s fine, I have to start studying for my finals,” Sangho replied to Woochan with a small smile.

“Can you tag along next time?” Woochan asked. He gave Sangho his classic smile. 

“Of course, but I’m afraid I have to get going now.”

“Bye Sangho-ya~,” Woochan said as he waved goodbye with Changdong. Sangho waved back as he walked off the field and eventually to his dorm.

***

An hour later, everyone on the soccer team was seated inside Seogawon chatting and drinking. Unfortunately, Woochan was not able to bring Changdong along with him. Changdong insisted on Woochan celebrating with all his teammates. 

Woochan was seated in front of Jinseong and witnessed Jinseong drink his heart out. So, Woochan decided to hold his alcohol and just watch Jinseong drink. Jinseong drank more and more and began to get drunk. He began to become very emotional and started to cry and hold Woochan’s hands.

“Woochan-ya! I’m so blessed to have a friend like you.” Jinseong said as tears streamed down his cheeks. 

“I feel the same way. You’re an amazing person to be around.” Woochan just smiled back. He thought that this situation was a bit unusual. 

However, Jinseong just started to cry even more. Woochan panicked and asked,

“Something wrong?”

“YES! There are so many things wrong.” Jinseong sobbed as he buried his head in his arms.

“I’m listening.” 

“It's just...it's just that.” Jinseong cried out.

“It’s just?” Woochan questioned. He had begun to film this on his phone to show Jinseong after he sobered up. He had never seen Jinseong like this before. 

“I WISH I CAN BE BETTER!” Jinseong screamed. 

Suddenly, everyone’s eyes turned to Jinseong. The attention that they were drawing wasn’t exactly favorable. 

“Let’s be a little quieter. Alright?” Woochan told Jinseong. Inside, he was begging Jinseong to be quieter.

“Okay…” Jinseong just whimpered back.

“What do you mean you wish to be better? You’re amazing at soccer and you were voted as the most valued player.”

“The person I like is too good for me.” 

“Who? Who’s too good for the ace of the soccer team?” Woochan teased.

“Lee San…” Jinseong whispered.

“Who? I didn’t hear that.”

“LEE SANGHO! THE BEAUTY THAT DESCENDED FROM THE HEAVENS!” Jinseong screamed. Once again, everyone looked at the duo and started at them. Some customers were glaring daggers at them while some were just enjoying the drama.

“SHH! Sangho-ya? That’s the person you like?”

“Yes…he’s the most majestic person that I had ever seen.” Jinseong began to sob into his arms.

“He’s always at the stands and when I saw him for the first time, I couldn’t believe my eyes. I thought my own eyes were lying to me. He was the most beautiful person that I had ever seen” Jinseong happily sighed.

“Yeah, and then?”

“I started to fall more and more in love with him. I eventually learned his name and would spend more time in the library just to see him.” Jinseong smiled. However, tears started to gather at the corner of his eyes.

“But…he’s too good for me.” Jinseong just started bawling.

“I’m sure if you-”

“MAY THE LORD BLESS MY SOUL! HE EVEN GAVE ME A FLOWER!” Jinseong screamed at the top of his lungs. 

At this point, Woochan could only slap his face. He told the coach that he would be leaving early with Jinseong. Then he “carried” Jinseong towards the exit of the Seogawon. However, Jinseong just started singing cheesy love songs at the top of his lungs. He was shedding tears and singing with the most passion that Woochan had ever seen. Jinseong was even singing in a terrible English accent. Throughout all of this, Woochan still managed to capture this on his phone. 

Once the duo made it through the exit, Jinseong started to cry his heart out. He started awooing and screaming. Woochan could do nothing but laugh while recording the scene with one hand.

Jinseong started to run in a direction and Woochan decided to follow him. After a ten minute run, they reached Jinseong’s apartment complex. Jinseong ran up with the stairs while Woochan followed behind him. Jinseong opened his apartment door and entered the room. He tried to close the door behind him but Woochan kept the door open with his fingers.

After trying to persuade Jinseong to open the door, Taemin opened the door. He had Jinseong in one hand while welcoming Woochan in. Jinseong just ran to his room and locked the door. The two just stood there awkwardly until Taemin spoke up.

“So...what brings you here?”

“Hyung, I need you to follow me,” Woochan replied.

“To wher-” 

But before Taemin was able to answer, Woochan grabbed onto his hand and started to drag him away.

“Wait! Let’s talk about this!” Taemin yelled as they ran out the door.

“THERE’S NO TIME!” Woochan screamed. 

Luckily, Woochan and Jinseong lived in the same apartment complex. So Woochan only had to run up two more floors. But by the time Woochan pulled Taemin into his apartment, Taemin was huffing and puffing for air. Woochan paid Taemin no mind and screamed at the top of his lungs.

“KIM KANGHUI! GET YOURSELF HERE RIGHT NOW!!!” Woochan screamed. 

Kanghui stumbled out his bedroom with messy hair and screamed,

“WHAT’S HAPPENING!”

“IT’S HAPPENING!!!”

“WHAT’S “IT’S” AND WHY ARE WE SCREAMING!” Kanghui screamed back.

“IT’S HAPPENING!!!” Woochan screamed as he pulled out his phone. He speed-dialed Changdong and once Changdong answered he screamed into the phone.

“KIM CHANGDONG! I NEED YOU TO GET HERE RIGHT NOWWWW!”

“WHAT’S HAPPENING!” Changdong screamed.

“NO TIME TO EXPLAIN!!! GET HERE AS FAST AS YOU CAN!” Woochan screamed.

Then Woochan hung up on Changdong and just started rolling on the floor. Taemin sat on the floor with a puzzled look on his face. Kanghui stood there with a puzzled look on his face.

Yongjun walked out of Kanghui’s bedroom and asked Kanghui what’s happening. Kanghui just shrugged and they two stared at Woochan, who was rolling on the floor. About five minutes later, Changdong burst through the door.

“WHAT’S...wrong....” Changdong screamed as he examined the scene in front of him.

Then Woochan jumped up and screamed,

“OKAY, IT’S HAPPENING!” 

“What’s happening?” Yongjun questioned. He wanted to know what interrupted his cuddling time with Kanghui.

“Everyone look,” Woochan said as he pulled out his phone.

“Okayyy…that’s your phone,” Taemin answered.

“Look at this video,” Woochan said as he showed the video to everyone.

After the video, the room was filled with a deafening silence. Then suddenly, Changdong started screaming and Woochan joined in as well. Yongjun was laughing while Taemin yelled incoherent sentences. Kanghui just stood there with a puzzled look on his face.

“Okay, everybody. Let’s make a plan.” Woochan said.

“A plan? To get the two together? We don’t even know if Sangho-shi likes Jinseong.” Taemin said sadly.

“Sangho-ya? Dude, he’s Jinseong-hyung’s biggest fanboy.” Changdong laughed.

Woochan slammed a whiteboard he pulled out of thin air and wrote Operation Bot Lane.

“Why Bot Lane?” Kanghui asked.

“Because they both play bot,” Changdong answered.

“Okay now listen up,” Woochan said.

***

_One Month Later_

Woochan finally finished his finals after a week full of studying and started to walk back to his apartment complex. Instead of walking to his floor, he walked towards Jinseong’s floor. He knocked at the door and Taemin opened the door. They nodded at each other and Taemin yelled,

“Jinseong-hyung! There’s someone looking for you!” 

“Hmm! I’m coming out in a minute!” Jinseong yelled from his room.

Taemin walked towards Woochan and whispered in his ear,

“Probably gushing over Sangho-shi again.”

Taemin walked back and Jinseong suddenly emerged from his room. He had messy hair and a flushed face. His shirt was crumpled and he had a happy aura around him. 

“Woochan-ya? Why are you here?” Jinseong asked. 

“Jinseong-hyung! My favorite hyung!” Woochan said as he ran towards Jinseong.

“What’s happening?” Jinseong said as he embraced Woochan.

“Hyung? Are you finished with your finals?” Woochan smiled cutely.

“Yeah. Is there something you need?” Jinseong questioned.

“Come drinking with me and Changdong!” 

“Today?” Jinseong asked.

“Yeah! Changdong, Kanghui, Yongjun, and I!” Woochan smiled.

“Today? With everyone!?” Jinseong questioned.

“Yup! Are you not coming?” Woochan pouted. He looked like he was about to cry and gave puppy eyes to Jinseong.

Jinseong just stared at Woochan and finally sighed and gave in.

“Okay. I’ll come along. What time are we meeting up?”

“In one hour. I’ll send you the address hyung!”

“HUH? ONE HOUR!” Jinseong yelled.

“Yup. Bye hyung~” Woochan yelled as he ran out the room. 

_Step one completed~_ Woochan thought happily.

The room was silent until Taemin spoke up.

“So, don’t you have to get ready,” Taemin asked.

“OH SHIT! I HAVE TO GET READY!” Jinseong yelled. He finally realized what he had said. 

***

_One Hour Later_

“I actually can’t believe how you guilt trapped me into doing this,” Jinseong said to Woochan as they entered the bar with everyone.

“I have no idea what you are talking about hyung.” Woochan answered back.

The group eventually reached the bar area. They started the night off with shots and once everyone finished their shots, Woochan banged the table.

“OH FUCK! I FORGOT CHANGDONG!” Woochan screamed.

“How do you even forget your boyfriend?” Kanghui asked. He was absolutely baffled at how Woochan even managed to do something like this. 

“I’ll be back in thirty minutes. I promise I’ll be back with Changdong.” Woochan said as he jumped out of his seat. He bolted towards the door and then he disappeared.

Kanghui and Jinseong were laughing their heads off while Yongjun was focusing on his drink.

Woochan ran out of the door and immediately pulled out his phone and texted Changdong.

_I’ll be there in ten minutes. ( >‿◠)✌ _

_Okay. I’ll help Sangho with his outfit. ᕙ(`▿´)ᕗ_

_Pick something nice._

Woochan put his phone back into his pocket and then started to run as fast as he could. He crossed every street at record time while obeying the traffic laws. He huffed and puffed for air as he remembered the cardio workouts his coach made him do. He reached the dorming complex in eight minutes and ran towards the front door.

“Hello. Would you be interested in-.” A student said as they opened the door for Woochan.

“SORRY. NO TIME.” Woochan yelled as he ran through the door. He slammed the elevator control panel and pressed the up button. While waiting for the elevator, he collected himself and calmed his breathing.

Eventually, the elevator stopped at the eighth floor. He exited and walked towards Sangho and Changdong’s dorm. Right before knocking on the door, he pulled out his phone. 

_Exactly ten minutes._

Woochan knocked on the door and Changdong answered. Changdong opened the door and nodded towards Woochan. Then, Changdong spoke up,

“Sangho-ya! It’s time to go!” Changdong chirped. 

“I’m not too sure about this,” Sangho said as he walked towards the door. He was pulling on his sweater and looking down at the floor.

“WOW! Sangho-ya! You look great!” Woochan smiled.

“Thank hyung...but I’m not sure about going out.” Sangho nervously answered.

“Everything will be fine. You have to loosen up every now and then.” Woochan responded.

“Okay...I trust you two.” Sangho said as he walked into the hallway. Changdong locked the door behind him and the group began to make their way to the elevator.

_Okay. Step two completed._

***

_While At The Bar_

“Fufufu. How does something like this even happen.” Jinseong asked.

“I mean, it is Changdong and Woochan. So I don’t really know what to expect from the two.” Yongjun replied.

“Remember the time Woochan left Changdong at the grocery store? It was so funny!” Kanghui laughed. 

“Yeah, I remember how Woochan only remembered after returning back to his dorm.” Jinseong giggled.

However, Yongjun just focused his attention on the shots that were in front of him. He kept drinking and drinking until he felt Kanghui’s hand on his. 

“Yongjun? I think that’s enough for tonight.” Kanghui said as he attempted to stop his boyfriend.

“Why?” Yongjun asked. His eyes were fixed onto Kanghui’s eyes and he stared with burning desire.

“I care about you, that’s why,” Kanghui answered.

“Really? If you do then-” Yongjun said as he brought Kanghui’s hand to his lips. He kissed each of his knuckles before kissing each individual fingertip. He looked at Kanghui seductively and Kanghui turned beet red from embarrassment.

Jinseong is just staring at the bottom of his glass while Yongjun is making moves onto Kanghui. Yongjun leaned in and placed his hand on Kanghui’s cheek. He pressed his lips on Kanghui’s lips and kissed him passionately. 

Jinseong is just trying to let his friends enjoy the moment while he’s trying not to die from second-hand embarrassment. 

While Yongjun continued to make his moves onto Kanghui, he thought,

“Woochan, you better be bringing Sangho here right now.”

Eventually, after about fifteen minutes, Yongjun spoke up after seeing a notification pop up on his phone. It was Woochan.

_One minute max._

“Jinseong-ya, do you mind if I bring Kanghui somewhere more private,” Yongjun asked as he wiped away the saliva that was connecting his and Kanghui’s lips.

“Sure, do you know when Woochan would be coming back?” He said as he pulled out his phone. He saw a notification from Woochan three minutes ago,

_I’ll be there soon with Changdong! Promise! (っ＾▿＾)_

“Oh, Woochan? He’s right behind you.” Yongjun said as he got up with Kanghui. Knaghui’s face is bright red and he is covering his face with his other hand. 

“Behind me?” Jinseong said as he turned around. He saw Woochan pinning Changdong to the wall. The situation was overall a bit awkward because Changdong is so much taller than Woochan but Woochan was doing the pinning. 

“Bye Jinseong-ya. I’ll bring Kanghui somewhere more private.” Yongjun said as he started to walk off with Kanghui. Yongjun pulled out his phone and typed some things onto his phone before putting it back into his pocket. Kanghui just waved to Jinseong and mouthed bye. 

Jinseong just looked at the backs of his friends as they walked off before turning back to his drink. He sighed and just looked around him. Then suddenly, he saw his crush, Lee Sangho right in front of him...

***

Woochan and Changdong walked Sangho to the entrance of the club. Right before he entered the club he pulled out his phone to send a message to Jinseong,

_I’ll be there soon with Changdong! Promise! (っ＾▿＾)_

“I’m having second thoughts about this. Let’s go somewhere else.” Sangho spoke up. He was speaking with a nervous tone and Woochan immediately knew what was up. 

“Too late to back out now!” Woochan chirped. He put his phone back into his pocket before facing Sangho. He and Changdong pushed Sangho through the entrance before running to hide behind a pile of trash bags.

“Guys, I really don’t feel like coming here,” Sangho said as he turned his head around. However, Changdong and Woochan had already disappeared. They could hear a sigh before Sangho started to walk.

As soon as the duo saw Sangho enter the club, the two entered the club right behind him. However, instead of heading towards the bar, the two-headed for the dance floor. They got in position and Changdong stood straight up with his back straight against the wall. Woochan pinned Changdong against the wall and they stayed in that position for five minutes.

Eventually, Woochan felt a buzz from his pocket and he looked at Changdong with passion in his eyes. He leaned towards Changdong and tiptoed up to kiss Changdong on the lips. Woochan pulled away and pulled out his phone. There was a message from Yongjun that read,

“I left with Kanghui. The rest is up to you.” 

Woochan showed the message to Changdong and then Changdong nodded his head. The two left the club and crossed the street to a nearby cafe. Luckily, there were tables and chairs that were facing the club exit. The duo rushed into the cafe and grabbed the two seats that were facing the exit. They ordered some drinks and started playing the waiting game. 

After about two hours, the two saw Sangho walk out the bar with Jinseong. Immediately Woochan paid the bill and walked out with Changdong. The two hid behind some chairs and waited for everything to unfold. They followed Jinseong and Sangho all the way back to Jinseong’s apartment. 

Once Jinseong and Sangho entered the elevator, the two ran up the stairs as fast as they could. They hid behind the corner and saw Jinseong and Sangho enter Jinseong’s apartment. Then, Taemin left the apartment and walked towards the corner. Taemin walked past the corner and high fived Changdong and Woochan.

“Nice job. Operation Bot Lane is successful!” Taemin whispered.

“NICE!” Changdong yelled. But he immediately became quiet once he realized where he was. 

“I’ll go crash at Dongha-hyung place. See ya!” Taemin said before he entered the stairwell. 

“Should we go back?” Changdong asked Woochan before he extended his hand out.

“Let’s go back. Kanghui-ya and Yongjun-hyung are probably waiting for us.” Woochan answered as he interlocked his hands with Changdong’s. The two entered the stairwell and walked to Woochan’s apartment.

Changdong opened the door and Woochan walked in. They were greeted with Kanghui and Yongjun snuggling on the couch. The two were watching a movie and Kanghui spoke up.

“Did it work?” Kanghui asked. 

“Operation Bot Lane is a success!” Woochan answered.

Then cheers erupted from the room and hugs were being distributed. 

“Do you guys want to join us for a movie?” Yongjun asked.

“Sure!” Changdong and Woochan both answered. The two snuggled up onto the coach and started to watch the movie that was being played.

_The End_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reaching the end of this work. Thank you for being patient. There will be one more work in this series until it is completed. It will be a side story featuring Taemin. (✿╹◡╹). All comments and feedback are appreciated. Remember to stay safe and remember to wear a mask! Thanks♪(･ω･)ﾉ


End file.
